Dear Diary
by Marianna XD
Summary: What would happen if you kill you bestfriend's girlfriend? Read and find out. Whole story written in Yuno's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my third story so far and it's written in diary form (as you can see). I hope you like it. **

December 15, 2000

Dear Diary,

I feel so guilty and frightened. The memory of that night haunts me in my dreams. I see her face everywhere I look, I can feel her watching me with every step I take. I can't believe I did this to her, she was so innocent, but I was jealous of her. Now my best friend is heartbroken and I have all the blame! My once pure hands are smeared with innocent blood and I can't imagine what made me tell him that she was run down by a truck. I always knew they loved each other, but he was is my childhood friend and he was slowly slipping away from me to be with her. I had to do something, and killing her was the best option to take.

December 17, 2000

Dear Diary,

My nightmares are getting worse. I can feel someone creeping into my bed at night, but when I look, there's no one there. I feel her following me, I hear her footsteps getting closer and closer, I feel her ghostly breath on my neck, I smell her fresh blood, I can hear her hoarse voice crying for help. I'm trapped in this hole and there's no way out, unless I tell him. My conscence screams at me to reveal to him what really happened, that I murdered her, but I can't bring myself to do so. I promised myself not to tell him anything, but if I do, maybe these things will stop and my mind will be at peace. I have to trust him, he'll understand if I tell him the truth. After all, we're best friend, right?

December 20, 2000

Dear Diary,

I cried myself to sleep last night. I finally had the courage to tell Yukki about how I put Hinata to her eternal sleep. About how I took her to the garage, lied to her about me wanting to show her something, tied her down forcefully into a wooden chair, about how I tortured her and stabbed her until all I could see was her fresh, dark red blood. I told him that at the moment it felt right, so right. I felt free and my hate was slowly creeping out of my heart and into my hands. At that time I felt myself getting dizzy from the rich, metallic smell. My vengeance was fullfilled. I enjoyed it, but I spent my nights in agony and guilt. He wouldn't believe me at first, but I swore to him that it was all true. He stared at me with a blank face for a long time that seemed like forever. I thought for a moment that he was in la-la land, but, as he released his first crystal tear, I could feel my heart shatter into pieces. He knew I hated to see him cry, but yesterday, I was the cause of his tears. I tried to hug him but he roughly pushed me away, screaming at me that I was insane, and that he hated me. He kept screaming at me, but I couldn't hear a shit he was saying. All I could see was his violet eyes glistining brightly with built up tears, proof of my actions. All I could hear was my consence saying, "This is what you deserve." All I could think was _our childhood friendship is over_. All I knew was that I had failed him, I failed our trust, and I failed myself. I then turned around slowly, but not before seeing him crash to the ground, hands in his tear stained face, remebering his loved one, and regretting ever calling me his best friend.

So here I am, in the Juvenile Prison, regretting everything that happened, and drowning silently in my sinful tears.

December 24, 2000

Dear Diary,

Not even in prison am I safe. Doesn't she have enough of this torture? My former best friend hates me, I'm in a stinky prison, My parents won't visit me or even have the decency to send me a letter. What else does she want? Rejection is worse than dying. Why can't she understand that? I feel like screaming until my throat hurts. My life is horrible because of her, but she won't make me go insane, I'm not that stupid. If she wants revenge, she can come get it, for all I care.

January 3, 2001

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to hate this place. The food is disgusting, the water tastes like mud with onion, the bathrooms are always dirty, we don't have water to take showers, and in every mirror I look I see my murderous stare. I want to get away from here now, two years is too long! Anyway, I met a girl, her name is, well, I don't know her name, they call her No. 6, that doesn't make sense at all. Her story was that she, in a moment of rage after finding out that her father was cheating on her mother, she cut her father, alive and tied up, into pieces and fed them to her two pitbulls. I don't judge her, but that is way too extreme. What am I talking about, I killed my former, I'm sad to say, best friend's girlfriend. Well, here my nickname is No.2. I have no idea why, but I like it, either way, I didn't give a shit about how they called me J. Yuno feels long forgotten. Heck, I don't even remember my last name. I feel numb and kind of stupid. Fucking lame. I'm slowly forgetting everything. It seems so far away, so unreal. I feel somewhat releaved. Anyway, I have to go, I have a visitor. I wonder who it is. BYE!

**Jejeje, I wrote this in English class because it was an assignment. I didn't want it to go to waste so I changed it for it to fit into a Mirai Nikki strory. Please tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second and last chapter! I hope you like it as well!**

January 4, 2001

Dear Diary,

Guess who came to visit me. Yep, it was him, Yukki. As soon as I saw him I felt extremely sorry. He was so skinny, his hair was an absolute mess, his face was as white as snow, but his eyes, they were blood shot, I assume from crying or little sleep, if any. His voice was weak and it broke when he told me that he couldn't live with himself anymore. My head hurt at the moment, I didn't want to fucking hear anything about it. I knew he didn't understand. It was as hard for me to accept the truth, as it was for him. That's what I thought. But his pain was much greater. I told him I missed him, it was half-true, he could read it in my eyes. I didn't need him anymore. He looked at me dead in the eyes without saying a word. It was kind of creepy. It scared the heck out of me, but I tried to calm down. After all, his eyes looked just like mine, dead and freaking cold. His time was up. I thanked him for coming, but he didn't react positively to that. If looks could kill, I would've died right then and there. I was so very hurt. He didn't care. He walked hurriedly away. I shouted good-bye, but he didn't even stop. I let him be, it was all my fault after all. I knew I would see him again someday. But this time, it would be in hell.

November 15, 2003

Dear rusty old Diary,

Wow, it's been so long since I opened this diary. Do you know what day is tomorrow? My Birthday! Tomorrow I'll get out of this place forever. I've forgetten why I'm here, but reading over my diary entries, I now remember. It's so hard to believe that any of this ever happened. It feels strange remebering it. I'm 17 now. I'm so happy! I've grown taller, and No. 6 is now my friend. She finally told me her real name, it's Tsubaki. I like it. Well, there's nothing much to say. My life here at prison has grown rather interesting and pretty fun. I don't want to leave this place, but I have to. I miss my parents. They haven't come to visit me in these past two years. How fucking sad. When I get out of here, I'll get a job, if I ever get one, being known as a killer and being in prison for two years isn't exactly what companies are looking for. I'll try my best. Wish me luck, I'll definately need it. See you later.

December 30, 2003

Hello Diary,

It feels strange to write on you. Remember that I said that I wanted to look for a job, well, I've finally found one. You see, I was walking down the street one bright and brilliant day, with my hands full of papers that I would give to some person who would accept me in some job, when I crashed into some guy. My papers flew all over the place, and one particular paper landed right beside him. He grabbed that one first and read it. Wasn't he nosy? Do you know what it said, It said that I had been in prison for two years and it said the reason why. The people from the Juvenile Prison ordered me to put that, or else they themselves would tell my boss. After helping me pick up all the papers he asked me if I was interested in a job that he would willingly offer me. His name is Akise Aru. His beautiful pink eyes stared into my equally pink ones. His gaze was piercing into my soul, forcing me say yes. He won our little staring battle and I nodded. I got the job of a serial killer. Guess who was my first victim, Yukki. I'm going to enjoy this.

January 10, 2004

Dear Diary,

I'm getting the hang if this. My first mission was a total succes! I did as I was told. I crept up to his room at 9pm, he was wide awake. I waited for him to turn towards the window. He did. As soon as he saw me, his beautiful violet eyes grew wide. Recognition and fear was evident in them. He gasped, I'm sorry to say that that was his last breath. The gun shot was heard throughout the neighboorhood. His eyes closed slowly and a lone tear slipped away and down his cheek. The nasty hole in his forhead marked the beginning of my splendid job. I knew I was in.

My revenge is finally fulfilled.

**Yep, that's the end. Please review, pleeaaase! And thankyou all. :D**


End file.
